


Siren Entertainment

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captivity, Homesickness, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Thor (Marvel), Siren Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony Stark is a siren and meets the Avengers when a carnivale owner keeps hims as a part of the show.





	Siren Entertainment

The main difference between mermaids and sirens is the tail. Mermaids are about the size of human legs sirens are twice as long. Mermaids can't turn people into mermaids they have to be born that way. There is a way to turn people into sirens though it’s not pretty. The process takes 48 hours and it hurts like crazy. You also have to be almost completely submerged underwater or you could suffocate. There are other differences but they’re relatively small, like how mermaids are herbivores while sirens are mainly omnivores. However, sirens require a lot of protein to keep their body's healthy hence the ‘sirens eat people’ thing. Humans need an average of 46-56 pounds of protein per day while sirens need an average 67-80 pounds per day. Mermaids can talk to humans in their native tongue after sharing a kiss with a human. While Sirens where fast learners they didn’t learn languages just like that. They were like anything else and had to spend time one it before it was completely learned.

“HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” The ringmaster yelled into his mic. The Avengers were there to enjoy the evening as a team bonding exercise. 

“Do we have to be here?” Clint asked not liking carnivals since he was once apart of one. He knew all the tricks that they were going to use to get the crowd to go wild. 

“It’s team bonding night. Besides Bucky and I haven’t been to a carnival scene before” Steve said grabbing a handful of popcorn from Bucky's bucket. Bucky didn’t want to be here either. He had been free of hydra for a week and was already being dragged around. He wanted to go home and not be disturbed. 

“WELCOME THE WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL ACROBATIC NIGHTAGELS” The ringmaster yelled at the light lifted to two women on either pole waving. They started there act getting applause from most of the quests. About half way through Steve could hear Clint whisper to Natasha that he could do better which lead to her response that so could she. Steve would have been mad except that he had seen them do better and cooler things. The night carried on like that. They were about to leave when the ringmaster came out on stage and ask for complete silence.

“Now Ladies and Gentlemen I have a found and caught one of the most elusive creatures in existence. One that has hidden so well that we thought it was a story. Now this creature hates loud noises and can be quite fierce. I ask for you all to be quite and not to take any pictures with flash on. Now I bring you the star of tonight.” He said raising his hand as the curtain was pulled away to show a mermaid. Everyone's breath was taken away as the form in front of them swam as far from them as possible.

“This is a siren the cosine of a mermaid. As you can see they have sharp claws and teeth. You may get closer if you wish but be warned that it might try to attack you. Don’t be alarmed it can not get threw the glass” The ring master said moving aside do that a few people could get a closer look. What was most surprising was that Bucky was down there and in line before the others noticed. He looked at the eyes on the Siren and felt bad. He could see that he was scared of what was happening. He could see the ribs of the creature and how fast it was breathing. After being pushed along back to his seat by the other people wanting to see he looked at steve and the others.

“I’m going to save him” He said walking over to sit in the same spot as before. The others shared a look and then looked at Steve.

“Buck I’m sure it's just a trick. Nothing to get worked up over” Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Then why is he scared? Why can I see his ribs?” Bucky sneered and crossed his arms. He wasn’t going to move and they couldn’t make him. Thor and Bruce having heard Bucky's reasons went down and took a look himself. They were soon followed by the others who all came to the same conclusion. They had to save him from whatever they were doing to him. Steve and Natasha decided to call Fury and Coulson and tell them what was happening. It didn’t take long before SHIELD had come and paid for the siren and move it. 

“We can't release it back into the wild just yet. It's going to have to stay with you” Coulson said to the Avengers. “We are going to put it in the hulk containment. After we stop at a local fish shop. After we set up the container you will be responsible for it” 

“Yes Sir” Steve said knowing that the others would feel better about the siren staying with them.

“Why can’t we release him?” Bucky asked squaring his shoulders. Thor was wondering that question as well.

“He is too malnourished” Coulson said taking a glance at the siren. “If we release him now he would likely die.” That made them realize just how bad the ringmaster was taking care of him. A shield agent walked up to Coulson and whispered into his ear. 

“The Hulk tank is almost ready and so you might want to close your eyes. We will have to sedate him to move him” Coulson said. There eyes snapped to the tank where they saw the Siren being surrounded. They saw as he lashed out against them. They saw three Shield agents get hurt before he sank to the bottom of the tank unmoving. Three of the Avengers had to hold back with all of there might to not go to the sirens help. They would be home soon where they can protect him without all of this mess. They would help him get home whether they had to fight the others or not.


End file.
